Cellular telephone users can follow different trajectories through a cellular telephone network, such that the cellular telephone communicates with different communication towers in the cellular telephone network. During a specific time period, a number of cellular telephone users can travel along a specific trajectory, thus changing the usage of the cellular telephone network. Depending on the location of the cellular telephone network, the number of users utilizing the cellular telephone network can vary from day to day.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.